


Gotta love Vriska

by 3_HarleyQuin_737



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Red Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_HarleyQuin_737/pseuds/3_HarleyQuin_737
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska and John go through a hard break up and John finds himself crashing at one of her friends houses, this friend just so happen to be Karkat Vantas not that he knew the guy, all he really knew about him was that the guy liked to watch rom coms and yell at practically nothing, it was kind of, endearing in a way, not that he'd ever admit that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta love Vriska

there is nothing that karka hated more then that asshole calling him at this time of all times, curled comfortably on the couch, the sound from the tv blaring as loud as the tv would let him play it, it was closing time, the anticipation the film had been building up had amounted to the perfect tension, he leaned into her, their lips almost touching and- beep!!!! beep!!!! beep!!!!!, karkat almost tore a hole in space with the amount of force he used to throw the pillow at the wall “GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!!!”.

nothing was worse, at least that was all right until he looked at the caller ID, and who did he find, vriska fucking serket, spider bitch, fan-fucking-tastic, just who he wanted to talk to at this point in time, fucking perfect. the noise reverberating out of his throat was almost identical to the sound of a growling beast as he swiped the phone to answer, starting the phone call with an elegant “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?”

“its great to talk to you to karkles, got a minute?”

the smug sound of her voice making him almost want to gag at the sheer sound of it, “FREE AS A FUCKING BIRD WHO JUST DRANK NITROGLYCERINE AND IS NOW DYING A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH OF BOREDOM, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT SERKET?”. perfect. the snicker that came through the other line sent waves of pure disgusting hatred right down into the darkest depths of karkat's stomach. 

“great, i just had a shit break up and my boyfriend needs a place to crash, you interested?”

yeah that does it, his face practically burned with the amount of anger that shook his entire body, sucking in a deep breath, completely ready to go all out on this bitch “YOU FUCKING-”

“great thanks karks, he's on his wow now, he might actually already be there”

“WHAT THE FU-”

“his name is john, i think you two will get along well”

“WAIT JUST A-”

“thanks, you're the best”

“I-”

“well we all know that i am but you come close, anyway…”

there was the sound of a kiss like she was trying to be flirty with him and then she hung up, leaving karkat a shaking mess of red hot rage, bubbling over and about to explode, until the doorbell rang. no one could even fathom the blurred vision of fury that he marched to the door with, the door practically being flung off its hinges as karkat slammed it open, chest heaving. “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?”

the boy standing in the door almost had a heart attack with the way karkat looked at him, his already tear stained face now flushed with fear as he looked down at karkat, “i-i'm sorry , i thought vriska told you i was coming”.

he couldn't really explain why but his body relaxed at the sight of the guy. he was tall, well, taller than karkat which let's face it, wasn't a big achievement, he had raven black hair and the dorkiest, buck toothed smile you have ever seen in your life but it wasn't them that drew him closer, it was those bright, sky blue eyes. like drops of the sky, clear as water, so beautiful it made karkat's heart jump at the sight of them. 

karkat felt himself calm a little more, looking up at those red rimmed eyes, gulping loudly and consciously ignoring the way his cheeks seemed to heat up ever so slightly. “Y-YEAH SPIDER BITCH TOLD ME YOU WERE TURNING UP, JOHN RIGHT?”, it came out a little harsher than he intended it to and he felt bad when john flinched at the nickname but a certain warmth spread through his body when the human smiled down at him sweetly, sending unwelcomed tingled down his spine. 

“o-oh good, is it ok if i come in then...ummmm…”, the guy scratched the back of his head thoughtfully, flashing karkat a polite and slightly apologetic grin, “sorry i kinda forgot your name”.

he huffed in an annoyed fashion, crossing his slender arms over his chest and glaring up at john, “YOU'RE MOOCHING OFF A GUY YOU'VE NEVER FUCKING MET, IMPOSING YOURSELF ON HIM WHEN HE SURE AS FUCK PROBABLY HAS MUCH BETTER THINGS TO DO THEN SIT DOWN AND LISTEN TO YOUR BULLSHIT ANTICS AND YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER THE BULGE MUNCHERS NAME? GOG YOU'RE PATHETIC”, john flinched again but it wasn't in a bad way, it was more surprised.

“hehe yeah, my bad”, he opened his eyes again, making karkat gasp a little at the way he looked down at him, subconsciously retreating back into his sweater, trying desperately to maintain an annoyed glare. 

he sighed softly under his breath, his racing blood pusher beginning to really make him feel frustrated, “YEAH YEAH, WHATEVER, IT'S KARKAT VANTAS, TRY AND KEEP THAT IN YOUR THINK PAN, YOU SEEM TO BE USELESS AT ALMOST EVERYTHING ELSE”. and with that he trudged back into the house, leaving the door open so that john could drag himself in as well, yelling a quick warning at him to lock the door behind him. 

h plopped himself back on the couch, curling himself back into his favourite blanket, the growl only increasing in volume as he realised that the movie had ended and the credits were now rolling. he slid off the couch grumpily, moving the dvd player to switch movies, only turning around when he heard the rustling of clothes behind him, seeing john settling comfortably on the couch. john gave him a mock two handed salute and rubbed at his eyes, like he was trying to rubb of the red markings around his eyes. karkat sighed again, getting up from his perch on the ground and sitting next to john, perhaps a little closer than he should have been. john looked down at him questioningly, the tv now switched off and karkat's bright crimson eyes staring up into john's blue ones. 

“I'M NOT A FUCKING ASSHOLE, SOMEONE'S CRYING I'M NOT GOING TO JUST LEAVE IT AND SAY *FUCK HIM BUT WHO THE FUCK CARES*”, john still looked really confused so karkat grumbled softly raising himself onto his knees so that he looked slightly taller than john for once, cupping his cheeks in his hands and glaring down into those crystal blue eyes. “DID YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT THE BREAK UP DOUCHE NOZZLE?”

johns face flushed a dusted pinky colour when karkat came closer, his hands reflexively gripping karkat's shoulders in order to push him away but he didn't, they just stayed there for a while, almost silent until someone finally broke it. “sh-she cheated on me…”, he averted his eyes to the floor as if he didn't want to look at karkat anymore, “i think it was with terezi but i don't really know, maybe tavros, i don't think he'd hurt me like that though….”, his hands began to shake a little on karkat's shoulders, making karkat shudder ever so slightly. “i-i...i don't know who it was but i know it happened repeatedly, i only found out today….i just....i really liked her...and i think she liked me too….so i don't know what happened…”

karkat sighed under his breath, sliding his hands from john's cheeks so that his arms would wrap around john's neck, “HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW, I CAN'T EVEN FUCKING FATHOM HOW A BITCH LIKE HER COULD GET SOMEONE LIKE YOU BUT WHATEVER, SHE DIDN'T DESERVE YOU SEEMS”

he felt john shiver underneath him a little before his arms finally snaked around karkat's waist, making karkat squeak in surprise as he was suddenly pulled onto the human's lap, “i'm not so sure about that, but it's nice to know someone cares”. karkat could tell john was smiling from the way his voice sounded and it made him feel warm and fluffy inside, god he fucking hated that feeling. “u-umm, what do you mean by someone like me”.

karkat jumped a little, looking to the side, his heart almost skipping a beat as he saw john's dorky smile beaming down at him, “W-WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I MEAN? DO I REALLY HAVE TO SAY IT OUT LOUD?”

“hehe” the grin began to spread wider, the red rings around his eyes slowly beginning to fade into his skin, “nope, i was just wondering, it's not everyday that i get comforted by someone you know?”

“I-....” karkat for once didn't have anything to say to that, he could feel his blood pusher racing in his chest and his cheeks heating to the same colour as his disgusting blood, “...FUCK YOU JOHN”

“huh???”, johns face also darkened to a bright red colour, pulling karkat a little closer, “i-i mean if you want to i guess…”.

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT-”, he figured it out and was now pushing john down and trying to smother him with a nearby pillow. “NO!!! FUCK WHY!?!?!”, john was trying to yell something but it was being choked out by the pillow which was now actually trying to suffocate him, wow, karkat really did take his breath away, and i'm done. 

john was starting to panic a little, the pillow actually cutting off his ability to breath, in a rush of fright john pushed both the pillow and karkat down on the couch, pinning the tiny troll underneath him accidentally. “u-uhhh….”, now in such a flustered state he just lay there, kneeling over karkat who was squirming and blushing like an awkward wriggler underneath him, yelling lewd curses at the top of his lungs. 

“WOULD YOU GET THE FUCK OFF ME ALREADY!?”

it was a pretty reasonable request but for some reason john didn't feel that way until reality finally hit him smack in the face and he crawled off finally, sleep finally catching up with his already racked with emotional exhaustion body. “s-sorry karkat..”

“YOU YOU BET YOUR PATHETIC ASS IS SORRY, WHATEVER I'M GOING TO BED, I DON'T HAVE ANOTHER BED, YOU CAN JUST SLEEP ON THE COUCH”,, john nodded softly and karkat flicked his messy black hair and left the room, leaving john trying to fathom what the ever loving fuck just happened. it didn't take long for him to give up on trying to understand though, it was late, probably around three in the morning at this point and he was tired. he made himself a small bed on the couch, propping his head up on one of the couch pillows and covering himself in karkat's favourite blanket and was soon dozing off into dreams about small crabs and nubby little horns.

\----------------------------

the first thing he thought of when he woke up was, warm, it was so warm, the tiny fibers of hair tickling his nose and making him feel like sneezing, the warmth of the body lying next to him making him feel even more comforta- what the fuck?!?! john's eyes snapped open and darted down to the little troll purring in his arms, nothing covering his body except a tiny pair of booty shorts dotted with pictures of crabs. john stared down at karkat, wide eyed in surprise, almost jumping out of bed when he realised that he wasn't wearing much either, only his boxers. but he didn't move, he stayed completely still, it was unfortunate but he, actually enjoyed the feeling of the skin pressed together, the softness of karkat's purring, the way his eyelashes fluttered sweetly as he dreamed drowsily.

it was a weird kind of joy but he liked it, he shifted ever so slightly to get a little more comfortable, his heart sinking ever so slightly when karkat's eyelids began to flutter open, staring tiredly up at john's face through the darkness. he raised a small grey hand up to his eyes, rubbing them sleepily, “J-JOHN? I THOUGHT YOU WERE ASLEEP?”, john hadn't realised he'd be staring or smiling but he was doing both, his cheeks flushing a deep pink. 

“y-yeah, i was, u-ummmmm...karkat?”, karkat grunted a little in recognition, his eyes now wide awake and looking at john's sky blue eyes, “what are you doing in my...couch?????”

karkats face dipped into a bright red that made a bubble of happiness rise up inside of john's chest, squirming a little in johns hold, “I-...I HAD A NIGHTMARE DON'T FUCKING JUDGE ME!”. john chuckled down at the troll, the small hints of an idea popping into his head as the troll began to become a little more flustered than usual.

john slowly leaned down, giving karkat a small loving peck on the lips, “wouldn't think of it!”. karkats face shaded an even more beautiful colour, his voice going completely silent as he tried to splutter something out with very little success which john thought, to be honest, was absolutely adorable. 

it took karkat a few moments to gather his bearings, the surprise in his widened crimson eyes almost too much to bare, it wasn't till a little while until he finally said something, and when he did, it was like someone had just hit john in the stomach with a cannon ball. “DO THAT AGAIN..”

“w-what?”

karkats face didn't really change, except for that fact that he shrunk back into his blanket it didn't exactly seem like he was going to back down, “ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF….?”.

john couldn't really do much but shake his head, feeling a little more uncomfortable than usual, “i...n-no i just”, he hadn't noticed but his hands were now sliding up to gently cup karkat's cheeks, running a thumb over the flushed skin and leaning in ever so slightly, “are you sure?”.

the annoyed look on karkat's face told him otherwise, not needing anymore encouragement he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to the others sweetly, far more romantic than john had ever had with vriska. it became even better when karkat started to kiss back, leaning up into john's touch almost like a cat. john pulled away slowly, his eyes still wide open as he looked down at karkat's long fluttering eyelashes. when karkat didn't open his eyes he dipped down again, pecking at the plump lips, every now and again changing the angle or pressure until it was just right. 

but it didn't last all that long, suddenly intensifying greatly with karkat's fingers tangling in johns raven black hair, 

john's hands gently needed the bare skin of karkat's thighs, slowly making his way down the junction of karkat's neck to bite down gently on his collar bone, making karkat yelp in surprise, leaning his already flushed body into johns. the hand in karkat's hair softly brushing against the stubby little nubs on his head. karkat gasped sharply, opening his mouth up to john, releasing even louder pants of need. 

it didn't take long for john to finally wake up to the throbbing in his pants, the embarrassingly large tent rising ever taller in his boxers that now pressed against the warm flesh of karkat's thigh. needless to say karkat wasn't immune either, his entire body flushing at the feeling of his slimy wet bulge finally sliding out of its nook, prodding at the material of his cloths to find friction at any cost, his nook already dripping down his legs. 

the bulge in john's boxers were starting to become painful, almost to painful, suddenly flipping them both over so that karkat was pinned underneath him, staring up into his crystal blue eyes. they stayed there for a good minute or two, neither were really keeping track of the time but it was long, just staring into eachothers eyes, waiting for one of them to make the next move until karkat's eyes shifted down to his crotch, tracing his hands down to pull off his underwear. john's eyes trailed down to the bright red tentacle, thrashing around in the cold night air, hovering over the nook that was dripping it's beautiful translucent red colour and he couldn't help but smile down at the little troll, pecking him lightly on the forehead. 

karkat's eyes widened in surprise, softening ever so slightly at the kiss, “Y-YOU HAVE DONE THIS BEFORE RIGHT?”. john had to chuckle a little at that, small memories of vriska popping into his head that he forcefully pushed away, he didn't need that right now, all he needed was karkat. he nodded slowly, giving him another reassuring smile, peppering his jaw with small kisses. 

“yeah i have, hehe, you're safe”, it was a joke but it seemed to let karkat relax a little, opening up his legs a little for john, his face flushing a sweet pinky colour, john pecked his cheek lightly, looking down at him, “you ready”.

karkat nodded slowly, giving john the ok so he took it, kissing karkat lightly on the lips before he slowly started to push in, holding karkat firmly by the hips so that he couldn't buck up when he wasn't ready, indulging in the sweet noises that karkat made when he felt john inside him. 

“F-FUCK~! J-JOHN~”. 

karkat was anything but a virgin, john's face heating up from how loose he felt around him until the hot walls of karkat's nook clenched around him and he moaned deeply into karkat's ear, “k-karkat..”

karkat slowly bucked his hips up into john's as a sign that he could move, looking at john through his half lidded eyes, “Y-YOU CAN MOVE NOW…”, john nodded slowly, pulling out until only the tip of his dick was still in before slamming back into his hips, relishing in the scream that karkat made. starting a slow pace inside karkat, gradually getting faster with every sweet mewl that karkat let slip from his lips. 

his moans became louder, karkat's nook feeling tight around him, making him thrust hard into karkat's nook, hitting his sweet spot harder than he intended to. karkat screaming john's name, panting hard and wrapping his thighs around john's middle, clinging to the human like his life depended on it, moaning even louder as john pounded him into the cushions, hitting that sweet spot over and over again until karkat felt like he was about to explode. 

“f-fuck karkat! im cumming!”, slowly starting to move his hips to pull out but karkat stopped him, looking up into his sky blue eyes, making his heart thump even louder.

“I-I...I WANT YOU TO DO IT INSIDE”.

john really didn't know why but he obliged, suddenly thrusting deep into karkat, shooting up hot liquid into karkat's nook, feeling the red translucent material gushing out of his nook and staining the couch, which was already suspiciously red. “f-fuck….”.

slowly pulling out of karkat, the small pleading whimpers slipping past his lips as he did, collapsing next to karkat, wrapping his arms around karkat's waist and pulling him close, “y-you ok karkat?”

it was small but it was sweet, looking over his flushed shoulder, glistening with sweat and smiling softly at john, nuzzling noses with the human softly, “Y-YEAH...I NEEDED THAT….THANKS”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, this is my second piece so far, it hasnt been edited and its cliche like theres no tomorrow, john and karkat for my moirail, and if they're reading this. dear god i am so sorry!
> 
> P.S i love you


End file.
